Understood
by liltle
Summary: Ino-Shikamaru. Shikamaru-Ino. Doesn't make a difference. Once people hear their names or even one of them, they knew the attachment.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters or the rights for Naruto. Just the story. Understood?

**Understood**

-One-shot-

Ino-Shikamaru. Shikamaru-Ino. Doesn't make a difference.

Once people hear their names or even one of them, they knew the attachment. Just like:

"Hey, Shikamaru, have you seen Ino? Can you give this to her?"

Or,

"Ino!" *pant* "Phew! It's good to know Shikamaru's not with you right now. I need your help…"

So they know whom to look for if one of them goes missing. But then again, there are cases like:

"I mean it. It's really important!" No respond. *sigh* "Alright, I'll admit it. I purposely came to see you because you're the only one who can help me give this _very_ important letter to her from the Hokage, without getting any serious injuries from her. Seriously Shikamaru, you don't know just how lucky you are?"

Or,

"Ino, Shikamaru doesn't want to go with me on this mission. Help me! What if I can't finish this mission on my own? It's extremely IQ max!! You know how much I hate this sort of mission."

They also encounter situations like:

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me, Shikamaru. This is a life and death situation. This is serious, man. Come on now, can't you help out a pal? You know how much this letter would affect her.. _AND _me! She won't let me go that easily and only God knows how much suffering it would cause me if I ever deliver this to her face to face. But if it's you, well,.. maybe, no probably she'd lessen it just a little bit..? And maybe you could convince her that this whole thing, is not entirely _my_ fault, that she's also respo- Hey! Shikamaru, I'M NOT FINISHED YET!!" A couple of seconds later, "Wait… DOES THIS MEAN YOU'LL HELP ME?! HEY, SHIKAMARU?! PAL?!... perhaps?" Then stared at the letter in his hand and sighed. (1)

Or,

"What do you mean he won't listen? He always listens to you. You're like a.. a.. step-mother to him. Come on, Ino, help me in this. Pleeeaassseeeee…?"

But they always respond with:

"Troublesome."

Or,

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no and.. NO!! Naruto, you just compared me with being _Shikamaru_'s step-mother, and you expect me to help you? NO!!"

Then, when they meet:

"Kiba wants to see you. He said its not his fault.. entirely. Hurt him less..-ser. He said he doesn't want to die yet.."

And,

Rising her right eyebrow, she stared at him, frowning, "Well, Naruto told me he wants you to be apart of his team. A mission which requires potential use of one's brain, namely you. Well, he's an idiot. Even his words are stupid."

But _their_ words are understood. That's because when they speak to each other, they talk in a language that only they could understand.

While conveying messages from others, they interpret it well. How they should react, how they want the other to react and how they should respond, is already understood. That is why anyone who knows the two or heard of them knows just how much they understood each other, and most of the time they took that advantage for their own benefits.

But what people don't understand was how someone who knows so much of the other, aren't able to understand their own feelings and that is what's getting in their way of a having a romantic relationship. Yes, they are friends. Friends are supposed to understand each other, help each other out. But they have Chouji. They don't understand him so much, that he knows how much they love each other, or maybe it's just Ino.

But then again, in a relationship where you fully understood each other, why do words count? It comes from the understanding, but others don't understand that. They did.

"You shouldn't act recklessly on missions. There are many consequences to that, you know that right?"

"Well, yeah! But still.. Kiba didn't cooperate with me well, it's _entirely_ his fault!"

"He didn't jump at the wrong guy and destructed a whole restaurant."

"That stupid dog did!"

"He didn't force you to chase the right guy and ended up lost in the woods."

"So I was out of chakra, its not like I could do anything about it!"

"You didn't listen to him. You didn't comply with his instructions. That's why both of you failed." (2)

"So I don't understand him. He's hard to deal with."

"Then, deal with only _me_." 'No one else, only _me_.'

Silence. Then,.. "But what about Naruto? He wants your help."

Shikamaru stood up and offers his hand to help her up. She took it, and he replies, "That's something he'll have to figure out on his own. He's a hero after all; he'll survive no matter how reckless he acts."

Ino pulls her hand away from his grasps, and scold him, "And you gave me such scanty remarks for acting recklessly."

She folds her arms while waiting for his explanation. But he just stares at her hands while silently sulking for missing the hold of the right one. Sighing he replied, "It's different. Both of you are different. Kiba and I are different. You understand that right?"

She did, and she smiled. This was the reason why she could never get mad at him for so long. He always knows the way how to make her feel better, and that was why she loves him.

And,

Because he didn't have to explain so many troublesome things to make her understood him, it makes him feel close to her and he knows how much he loves her.

Taking her hand into his grasps again, he led her to a silent walk in the woods, admiring the beauty of the glittering night and enjoying each other's company, silently.

* * *

Note:

(1) The letter is about a reduction in wages for Ino and Kiba because of the cost to pay for the destruction of the restaurant. Konoha can't afford pay it for them.

(2) Because of the fact that they failed, they had to go back and finish their mission.


End file.
